


Who Knew

by yooohaley



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yooohaley/pseuds/yooohaley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hazel just got out of a long term relationship and is just trying to get back to feeling happy again.</p><p>She moves in with her best friend hoping to get back to normal, but finds herself getting into something much bigger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, so be gentle! Comments/suggestions are definitely wanted!  
> There will be smut eventually, granted I've never written it before.
> 
> Also if anyone's interested in beta, let me know. I could definitely use someone experienced helping me out.

Putting the final cardboard box full of clothes on what had grown to be quite the pile, Hazel Williams took a sip of her bottle of red wine and let out a sigh. Everything that had made her apartment feel like home was gone. The biggest piece gone was her boyfriend, Sean. He finally decided that he didn’t love her anymore and ended their four year relationship. While Sean was thinking about ending what was Hazel’s greatest love story, she was hearing wedding bells. Hazel knew marriage and kids was a bit far-fetched, seeing that Sean had been having an affair with some tramp who worked at the firm with him. Even though Sean thought he was successful in keeping it from her, Hazel wasn’t stupid. She should have ended it the moment she realized it, but she was so in love with Sean, she would have let him get away with murder. She lived in the delusion that it was just a phase. She would tell herself he still loved her and would come back to her. How wrong she had been. Across the city, Sean probably had just finished moving in with the other woman while Hazel stood in her living room, trying to contain what was left of her sanity. Taking another sip of wine, she looked around her now empty New York apartment, images of the past four years passed in front of her eyes.

_“Stop!” Hazel managed to choke out as Sean tickled what seemed to be every inch of her body._

_“Not until you say it!” Sean grinned down at her as his fingers mercifully continued their attack on Hazel’s sides._

_“Okay, Okay” she managed to say between gasps. Sean looked down at her expectantly and she put on the most serious expression she could manage and said, “Sean O’Connell, of New York, is the handsomest, most pleasing lover I have ever had,” quickly adding, “and has an enormous ding dong.” At ding dong, she lost it and fell into a fit of giggles._

_Sean shook his head and started laughing, “I guess that will do.” As Hazel’s laughter began to calm, she looked up and saw her boyfriend looking down lovingly at her._

_“I really love you, Hazel.” Hazel felt her stomach go into knots as Sean smiled at her._

_A smile playing on her lips, she whispered, “I really love you, Sean.”_

She conveniently left out the images of her and Sean up until the early hours fighting. The lonely nights she spent in bed alone, wondering whose bed he was in that night. She seemed to have misplaced all the bad memories that were shared in that apartment. A frantic knock at the door woke her from her daydream, wiping the few tears that fell down her face, she thought hopefully, _Maybe that’s Sean, maybe he came to his senses and he’ll kiss me and tell me he loves me._ The rational part of her brain reminded her how terrible the last few months were and that deep down she knew the break up was for the best. But her romantic side pictured him disheveled, black hair askew, looking at her with pleading blue eyes. The latter sounded much more appealing, so she ran to the front door, unlocked it and opened the door so fast she nearly put a hole in the wall.

“I’m so sorry I’m late, Haz!” Hazel’s best friend, Sebastian, stood in the doorway with apologetic eyes and a slight frown. “God, I feel like such an idiot. This was the day when you needed me the most and I said I’d be here when Sean left. You must hate me, I’m such a stupid—“ Hazel felt relief as she watched Sebastian run a hand through his hair, in all the devastating chaos of the morning she had forgotten that he was even coming. She wanted to feel bad, but she deserved to be a little bit self-absorbed today. She put one hand over his mouth to stop him from continuing his, what would most likely end up being, hour long apology.

“Bash, it's fine. I needed the alone time, but you being here now is really comforting.” Sebastian didn’t look convinced; he removed her hand and pulled her into a hug. Hazel placed her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. He was a good foot taller than her so his chin fit perfectly on top of her head.

Sebastian pulled her closer and sighed, “You’re going to be okay. You’re the most beautiful, kind, and strongest woman I’ve ever met. Why else would I keep you around all these years?”

Hazel gave a small laugh and breathed in his scent. It was a mix of cologne and whatever laundry detergent he used, it smelled like home. Sebastian was home for Hazel. After moving to New York City to go to college at NYU, she left behind her friends and her family. It was the hardest thing she had ever done. Now, ten years later, she was feeling the same gut wrenching isolation. She was alone again. But as she listened to Sebastian’s heart beat and felt his steady breaths, she felt like she might actually get through this. Loosening her grip on him, she leaned back and tilted her head up and looked at him.

Hazel let out a long, shaky breath and forced what she thought was a convincing smile. “I’m okay. Really. I just need to get out of here.”

Sebastian knew she was anything but okay, but nodded his head in a silent agreement and looked at the pile of boxes in the middle of the living room. “Well, how about we get these in the car and head back to my place, huh?”

Hazel would be spending the next few months staying at Sebastian’s apartment until she could find a new home of her own. Deep down she didn’t know if a few months was enough time, the idea of going home to an empty apartment was enough to make her want to break down where she was standing. She pushed those thoughts from her mind and smiled at Sebastian, “Please.”

Together they managed to get her boxes and themselves into her much too small Honda Civic. Sebastian put the key in the ignition, but instead of starting the car and taking Hazel away from every memory that would remain in that studio; he turned and put his hand on her thigh. She swallowed and closed her eyes; she just wanted to be as far away from there as she could, now was not the time for a heart-to-heart. Sebastian, sensing her discomfort, simply sighed and started the car. Hazel didn’t open her eyes until they pulled into Sebastian’s parking garage.


	2. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a little bit of darkness to it, so I thought I should warn you.  
> Warning: Depression, anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfiction! Comments and suggestions are definitely wanted! There will be smut eventually, granted I’ve never written it before. Also if anyone’s interested in being my beta, let me know. I could definitely use someone experienced helping me out. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone reading! This is a lot of fun! I'd love to get some feedback.  
> Try to get past my interesting sentence structures. 
> 
> Also, Chapter 3 is already written so it will be posted tomorrow afternoon!

Hazel set the final box on the floor of Sebastian’s guest bedroom and sat on the bed. This was all wrong. These weren’t her sheets, this wasn’t her room. Where was the framed picture of her at her NYU graduation, holding the diploma like it might vanish from her hands? Where was the poem that won her first place in her high school literary contest? Not one picture of her family’s smiling faces on these walls. They were packed away in one of those miserable cardboard boxes, along with all her other cherished items. She ran a hand through her thick chestnut hair and set her hands awkwardly by her sides. What was she supposed to do with her hands? She needed to do something with her hands. She felt so out of place and empty. She tried to take a breath, but couldn’t seem to get enough air. She began to panic. _This is it. This is how I go. I’m going to die of a broken heart._ She started to take gasping breaths, a hand placed firmly on her chest, just willing her lungs to breathe. _Breathe, breathe. That’s it, Hazel, breathe._ Now she was speaking in third person? She really was going crazy. Then she realized those weren’t her thoughts, but Sebastian’s voice encouraging her. He must have come in to check on her and found her like this. She felt his hand rubbing big circles on her back, the other gripping her hand like she gripped that diploma.

“Breathe, Hazel. You’re okay. I’m here. I’m here. Breathe,” Sebastian repeated the mantra, his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

It took all his strength to keep his own tears from falling. This was Hazel, the girl with the big amber eyes and the crater sized dimples, the one who always had the biggest smile. She was broken. He broke her. He tightened his grip on her hand. If Hazel wouldn’t have begged him not to, he would have beat Sean until there was nothing left. _How could he ruin something so perfect, that ungrateful bastard. She gave him everything, everything I didn’t have._ Now was not the time for that, he needed to focus on Hazel.

With each circulation of his hand, her breaths began to normalize. Now that she had control over her breathing, the sobs came. Uncontrollable, loud, wailing sobs. She turned into Sebastian’s chest and cried the way she hadn't allowed herself to throughout this whole ordeal. Everything came crashing down on her and the only thing keeping her grounded was Sebastian’s arms. He held on to her like she might actually float away.

“I will NEVER let anyone do this to you again. Do you hear me? Never,” Sebastian said it with such determination and strength that Hazel wanted to believe it was possible. She turned completely into him, and as he pulled her onto his lap, she curled into him. They stayed together like that for what felt like hours.

 

Light shone through the open shades of the guest – no – Hazel’s bedroom, waking her from a death-like slumber. She groaned and wiped an excessive amount of drool from her mouth. _God, what time is it?_ She slowly sat up, scratching her back, and headed into the hallway. The hardwood floors were cold on her feet, actually now that she thought about it, it was freezing in the apartment. Shivering and pulling her sweater tighter around her body, she entered the living room to see Sebastian sitting on the couch.

“Morning sleepyhead,” he said with a gentle smile.

Hazel smiled and yawned, “Good morning. What time is it?”

Sebastian lifted his wrist and looked at his watch, “Why, it’s 4:30 pm.”

Hazel’s eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open.  Sebastian responded with a laugh. “Are you serious?” Hazel asked, “I slept for like 18 hours. Why didn’t you wake me up?”

He shrugged with a small smile, “I figured you needed the rest.” She blushed remembering her breakdown and shyly sat on the couch, “I’m sorry about...”

Sebastian looked at her, all playfulness gone, “You know you don’t have to apologize for that.” Hazel nodded and curled her legs beneath her.

Trying to lighten the mood, she said, “You know it’s ridiculously cold in here, right?”

Sebastian frowned, “Oh, I’m sorry, you know how I am. I am so damn hot.” He winked at her and she giggled. He quickly grabbed a blanket from the loveseat and wrapped it around her. Jumping back off the couch, his face lit up with a childish smile and looking down at her he said, “Blueberry pancakes?”

Hazel felt her smile spread across her face, “Blueberry pancakes.” And with that Sebastian got to work while Hazel watched in a cocoon of blanket.

As he started on the second batch, she walked up behind him and laid her head on the middle of his back. Gently leaning on him, she whispered, “Thank you, Seb.” With a small smile he replied, “You’re welcome, Haz.”

After breakfast, they headed into Hazel’s room and began to unpack. It was more fun than Hazel initially thought. They went through old pictures, reminiscing and laughing at their past antics. Hazel pointed to a picture of her, Sebastian, and a few others at what appeared to be a house party, “Remember when we got really drunk at Ian’s place and on the way back to my apartment we realized we both really had to pee and went in an ally?”

Sebastian’s head flew back in a hearty laugh, “Oh god and then Jessica was yelling at both of us and you said, ‘Jess, will you shut the hell up? I can’t go with you yelling at me!’” It was Hazel’s turn to laugh, hysterically, which caused Sebastian to join in and soon they both had joyful tears running down their faces.

Hazel flipped the page in the photo album and there in the center, covered in Valentine stickers, was Sean. His dark blue eyes, partially covered with black curls, were smiling at the camera. He looked so happy. Next to him was Hazel, her thick hair was pulled back in a ponytail, she was gazing up at him with complete adoration.

Sebastian put his hand on her arm as a single tear hit the page. He gave her arm a gentle squeeze and said, “You’re going to get through this, Hazel.” Turning to him with a sad smile, she wiped her eyes and said, “I know.”


	3. Two Months Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to space out the dialogue a little bit better this chapter and tried to improve the past two! My writing is a work in progress so thanks for reading and sticking around!
> 
> I'm still looking for a beta, I think it would be really beneficial to me and the readers! I'm no pro!

 “Sebastian!” Hazel shouted as she practically tore his living room apart, “Have you see my manuscript?”

Things had finally started to get better. Spending every day with Sebastian, laughing and goofing around, it felt right. Sean started to become a distant thought. Of course she still thought about him, dreamt about him, but it hurt a little less with each passing day. In their short time together, Sebastian and Hazel started to act like an old married couple. They ate together, argued over the remote control and even jokingly called each other honey. Sebastian would go out and do his “super famous cool movie superstar stuff”, or that’s what Hazel called it, much to his amusement.  Hazel, other the other hand, spent a lot of time at home, immersed in her work. Hazel had been an editor at a small book agency in the city for the past five years and loved it. She had been up until the early hours of the night before finishing up a children’s story, The Lovesick Lion, and distinctly remembered placing the manuscript on the living room table before she headed to bed. Its deadline was in an hour and she was already running late.

Hazel was on her hands and knees looking under the couch when she heard a chuckle behind her, “I see London, I see France. I see Hazel’s underpants.” Her skirt had managed to inch itself up as she was crawling around on the floor and she hadn’t noticed it in her panicked state.

“Oh, you like?” she said in an exaggerated sexy voice as she moved her hips emphasizing her very visible spanks.

 Sebastian laughed, “Definitely. You know what granny underwear does to me.”

Hazel let out a loud laugh as she pulled the skirt back over her exposed backside and stood up. “Now where is my –“ The rest of her sentence caught in her throat when she realized that Sebastian had just gotten out of the shower and was standing in front of her in only a towel.

Sebastian had been bulking up for his second run as the Winter Soldier in the third Captain America movie and it was certainly showing. Hazel was too busy admiring his chiseled abs to notice the small blush spreading across Sebastian’s cheeks. Clearing her throat and adjusting her blazer, she managed to make eye contact with him.

 Running his hand through his hair with a self-conscious smile, Sebastian pulled the manuscript from behind his back, “I’m sorry. I saw it lying there and couldn’t resist.”

Hazel gave him a stern look, which only made his smile grow bigger. She just shook her head and took the binder, placing it in her messenger bag.  

“Well, I better get going. I’ll get dinner on my way home. What are you thinking? Chinese?”

Sebastian nodded enthusiastically, “Yes, the usual!” He bent down and kissed her cheek, then left to get dressed.

Hazel looked down at her phone, gasped “Shit!”, and ran out the door.

 

 

Her meeting with her supervisor seemed to go on for days. On more than one occasion her stomach rumbled with its desire for Chicken Fried Rice and Egg Foo Young. After an agonizing two hours, Hazel went to her and Seb’s favorite Chinese restaurant; it was basically their “Cheers”. She walked through the door and was welcomed with an enthusiastic hello and the cooks started on their order without her having to say a thing. Of course she said hello and talked with the cashier until the order was up. Quickly, but not fast enough, she got in her car. She looked over at the two huge bags of Chinese food on her passenger seat and her mouth began to water.

“Don’t worry, my loves” she whispered, “You’ll be in my belly soon enough.”

Hazel unlocked the apartment door and shouted, “Delivery for Bazzy!”

Sebastian came running around the corner like an excited puppy. “Finally, you have no idea how hungry I am!” he whined as he made grabby hands at the brown paper bags.

Hazel shook her finger at him, “Ah, ah, ah… you know the deal.” Sebastian smirked, placed his hand on the small of her back and led her into living room.

 “Eh? Eh?” he said as he pointed to the case of beer and assortment of candy on the table with the _Star Trek Into Darkness_ menuplaying on the flat screen.

 Hazel smiled and sat down on the floor in front of the coffee table where she placed the food, “You did good, babe.”

Sebastian laughed and sat down next to her, “It’s the least I could do after the stress I caused you this morning.” _Stress, alright. How about you keep those guns in the holsters?_  

She smiled brightly at him, “Thank you. Now let’s eat before I chew the leg off this table.”

 

Hazel woke up to the moonlight streaming through an open window. _Star Trek_ was still playing and a warm body was pressed behind her. She and Sebastian must have fallen asleep; they did eat enough for a family of six. She turned her head a little to see her best friend peacefully asleep, his breaths warm and gentle on her shoulder. She smiled to herself as she admired his features up close. He looked so calm and _so cute_.  She liked his face like this almost as much as when he laughs. The more she watched him sleep, the more her stomach began to twist and turn with feelings she’d been pushing away the last few weeks, fuck it, the last few years. She had managed to disregard the feelings as just a crush because she was so overwhelmingly in love with Sean, but now… now there was nothing holding her back but her own fear.

 He had been her best friend for the last 7 years. He was there for her when no one else was. He comforted her when her grandmother died, held her hair back when she took a few too many shots, and welcomed her with open arms when she was homeless and heartbroken. Maybe that’s why those feelings were there, because he was the one that was there. _This is probably just me coping with the break-up. Plus, it’s Sebastian, big movie star. He’s dated actresses and models, not the plain Jane book editor who wears neutral pantsuits instead of Dior gowns._ A part of her wanted that to be just her negative insecurity talking, but she knew it was the truth. _We had seven years. It’s not happening now._ Besides, she just got out of a long term relationship a couple months ago, the last thing she needed was a serious relationship. What she needed was what she had, a friend. But she couldn’t stop the images of him holding her, caressing her, kissing her… shaking her head gently, she decided that she needed to push away her feelings and get out of this compromising position.

As she tried to quietly extract herself from his clutch, she heard him let out a soft sigh and he pulled her closer. Seeing that she had no chance of escaping without waking him up, she figured she might as well enjoy the moment. Snuggling herself closer, she closed her eyes and dreamed of blue eyes, gentle touches and washboard abs. 


	4. Chasing Cars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is reading! This is awesome!  
> Just a reminder this is my first fanfic so my writing is a work in progress! Kudos to the ones who are sticking around!
> 
> I'm still looking for a beta! I would be so grateful, I'd love a second opinion!
> 
> Comments/suggestions encouraged!

Sebastian groaned as he stretched out on the couch. The shades were open letting the sun in waking him from his slumber. He smiled to himself remembering the night before.

After scarfing down more than enough food, Hazel had fallen asleep not even 20 minutes into the movie. She had cuddled close to him, with her head on his shoulder. Sebastian spent most of the movie glancing down and watching her sleep. She was so beautiful, her features completely relaxed, no hint of pain or stress. Every so often he would place a gentle kiss on the top of her head and breathe in. She smelled sweet like lavender and flowers, she hadn't changed her perfume in years. He loved the smell and could easily recognize it. Sometimes when she borrowed his clothes, which was often, he could still smell her on it. He found comfort in it, it made him feel safe. So as he sat with her, pressed up against him, he was happy. Happy that she was here with him, happy that after two months of tears and helplessness she was getting back on her feet. Things were going to be okay.

 

 

He laid there for a few moments longer, distracted by his thoughts, until he heard a distant bass in the apartment. Knowing it must be from Hazel's room, he stood from the couch. He ran his hands through his thick brown hair, attempting to tame it, then gave up. He let out an exaggerated yawn and made his way down the hallway. The beat got louder and more recognizable as he got closer. 

_Oh, God no._  He slowly opened Hazel's door to see her jumping and dancing to "Wiggle" by Jason Derulo. 

 Sebastian watched as she shouted, "YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH THAT BIG FAT BUTT" and proceeded to crouch and shake her butt in an uncoordinated movement. 

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle._ She was definitely wiggling, moving her hips around with her hands in the air. Sebastian did his best not to laugh and watched her with a goofy smile. Hazel, impressively, managed to rap Snoop Dogg's verse without turning around. 

 "Come on baby, turn around..." Hazel sang as she spun around to see Sebastian leaning against the doorway with a look of amusement. Her singing didn't falter as she started walking towards Sebastian, swinging her hips in an exaggerated motion. She got about a foot away, pointed at him and sang, "YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH THAT BIG FAT BUTT."

 As Jason Derulo sang, "Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle" Sebastian started dancing along, he moved his hips, tongue sticking out of his mouth and arms out in front. Hazel leaned back, letting out an obnoxious laugh. Sebastian kept dancing, this time moving closer to her, making wider hip movements and winked. He turned around and started twerking, or at least trying to, right up against her. She started laughing even harder and as she was breathing in she snorted. That set Seb off. His entire face seemed to erupt with laughter, his eyes squinting with his mouth wide open. Hazel covered her mouth, her eyes wide, still laughing. Sebastian, still laughing, took her hand and spun her around. They jumped around, shaking their big fat butts, for the remainder of the song.

 As the song ended, they were standing in the middle of Hazel's room, hands on their knees trying to catch their breaths. 

 Hazel looked at Sebastian and with a sly smile said, "Dat ass." 

 Sebastian looked back at his, now very firm, butt and with mock shock gasped, "Who... me?"

 Hazel rolled her eyes, smacked his ass, and walked over to her laptop trying to find another song to play. She scrolled for not even 30 seconds, when she let out a squeal and looked at Sebastian with puppy dog eyes. "Remember this?" she asked as she hit play and the opening notes of "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol filled the room.

 A small smile played on Sebastian's lips as he nodded, remembering the night like it was yesterday, "Yep. It was playing in the bar we met at. We drunkenly serenaded the bartender together."

 Hazel smiled and sat on the edge of her bed, looking up at him with a mix of nostalgia and something he couldn't quite place. 

 Sebastian sat down next to her and put a loose strand behind her ear causing Hazel to blush and look down at her hands. As Snow Patrol sang their chorus, Sebastian was having an inner battle with his feelings.  _This is your shot. You just have to tell her._ He looked over at her, his expression unable to mask his anxiety. Hazel sensing his gaze, looked up. Seeing his expression she felt her stomach clench with nerves. There was something in his eyes that wasn't there just moments earlier. She'd seen that look before, blue eyes, full of love and anticipation... Sean. She thought the connection would make her crumble into the floor, but she felt almost nothing. There was a pang of something there, but as she looked into her best friend's eyes, she felt happy. These were good nerves, the kind of nerves on Christmas morning hoping you'll get that one gift you were hoping for. Excitement mixed with the anxiety of what might never be.

 Hazel held Sebastian's gaze and in an almost whisper asked, "What is it?"

 Sebastian swallowed and took her hand in his, rubbing his thumb back and forth. Hazel's stomach filled with butterflies at the touch. It was now or never. 

 "Haz, I -" Sebastian looked down, his brow furrowed in concentration. 

 He needed to get this right, this was his one chance and he had to make sure it was right. Deciding that pouring his heart out was his only option, he looked up and saw Hazel watching him with kind eyes and a small smile. He could tell she was nervous too, but she wasn't revolted. That was a good sign. 

 The music had stopped, the only sound that filled the room was their gentle breaths mingled together. Hazel squeezed Sebastian's hand gently, urging him on. That's when it hit Sebastian, this was Hazel, no matter what happened after this she would be there. She was his best friend, through thick and thin, she loved him... even if it wasn't the same way he loved her. He took advantage of this new surge of confidence and took Hazel's other hand turning to her.

 "I have been struggling with how to tell you this for... years. I waited, practicing, going over the speech over and over again. I imagined all the different outcomes. I think the one of you in tears, walking away, is what kept me quiet," Sebastian closed his eyes, not wanting to see her reaction to his words, "But after what Sean did to you and these past few months, I can't wait anymore. I have stood on the sidelines for four years, watching you be happy with someone else when it should have been me." He opened his eyes to see Hazel smiling gently at him with tears in her eyes. "I'm in love with you, Hazel. I have been for years now, I probably was the minute I met you," he confessed.

 Hazel looked at him with confusion etched on her face, "Why didn't you tell me?"

 "I was going to, four years ago," Sebastian said, one side of his mouth crept up in a small smile. "That night you came over, happier than I'd seen you since I met you. You sat on my futon and said you met someone. Sean," he ran a hand nervously through his hair, "You looked so excited, I couldn't bear to ruin it with my unrequited love."

 Hazel began to laugh, Sebastian looked at her confused, even a little hurt. Realizing her mistake she backtracked, "No no no, I'm not laughing at you. It's just you're such an  _actor_. Always so dramatic with your 'unrequited love.'" 

 Sebastian smiled, then started to laugh shaking his head, "You know me, always with the theatrics. You're lucky I didn't get a flash mob or something," that caused them to laugh harder.

 As their laughs died down, it was Hazel's turn to make a confession, "You weren't the only one with feelings of 'unrequited love'" she said the last two words with air quotes. Sebastian chuckled and rolled his eyes, then looked at her with a smile, "Really?"

 Hazel turned bright pink and wrung her hands, "After your break up with Leighton and seeing you hurt like that, I became really protective of you. You were mine, Sebastian. My best friend. No one could ever hurt you again, I wouldn't allow it. The more possessive I got, the more I realized that it wasn't just to protect you... Those feelings were only reinforced when Sean started being the dick he was and you being there, comforting me, supporting me. I began to question my relationship with Sean and my relationship with you. I started having dreams about you, about us, together. I would wake up with a smile and then I'd turn and see Sean next to me and be disappointed. I was in love with you far before the break-up." 

 She looked up just in time to see Sebastian leaning forward, holding her face in his hands. The kiss was gentle, but there was so much love and passion behind it, that Hazel felt lightheaded. She parted her lips and brought his face closer. Sebastian moved his hands to her hips, gripping on to them. Hazel twisted her hand in his hair, opening her mouth fully, deepening the kiss. Everything was on fire. She had kissed her share of men, but this was different, she became aware of ever inch of her body. She loved the way Sebastian held on to her, the feeling of his tongue moving with hers, the sound of his quickened breath. Sebastian pulled away and placed his forehead against hers, his eyes closed. Both of them were breathing heavy, Hazel's hand still knotted in his hair. 

 Hazel felt a smile spread across her face, she opened her eyes and saw Sebastian watching her. His face flushed, he smiled and leaned in placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "I think that might have been worth the seven years."


End file.
